A Beautiful Melody
by muhkayluh
Summary: Everybody needs inspiration. Everybody needs a song. A beautiful melody when the night's so long. 'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy. Dominic 'D-Trix' Sandoval . ABDC . muhkayluh .


Mikayla Skyline Nation smiled with content as she bounced into the dance room, throwing her bag to the floor as she skipped over to the boys. Her smile grew as she put her pointer finger to her lips, creeping softly up to Dominic, her best friend. She threw her tiny hands around his eyes, giggling silently as the surrounding boys let their mouths fall open. Dominic reached for her hands, taking them in his, turning around and smiling wide as he saw her beautiful face.

His eyes sparkled with joy as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her small body up and spinning her around in circles, both of them crashing to the floor in fits of laughter. The boys around them came piling down on them one by one, Mikayla being the one on bottom, was squished.

"Guys…AIR!" Mikayla managed to scream out, each of the boys chuckling as they climbed off each other. Dominic held out his sweaty palm for Mikayla to grab. As he hoisted her up, she dusted her shirt off and that large smile that was there only seconds ago, returned once again.

"Holy hell. I haven't seen you in like…years." Ryan Conferido chuckled as he tucked his hands into the depths of his pockets. Mikayla playfully rolled her eyes, taking a second to look at each of the boys' faces. The smile on Dominic's face made the butterflies in Mikayla's stomach rise. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she turned away fast, heading to her bag that was throw into the corner of the room.

"So, whose up for dancing?" Mikayla asked, pulling her sweater over her head and shoving it into the bag.

"Kayla, you know we are always up for dancing. Come here you sexy thing." Mikayla blushed and walked into Dominic's open arms, smiling as the scent of axe and sweaty boy filled her nostrils.

"KAYLA'S GOT A CRUSH!" Feng yelled out loudly as he danced around the room. Mikayla tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, glaring at Feng. Feng stopped in mid air, falling back to his feet. He smiled awkwardly and backed into a corner as Mikayla continued to glare. Dominic chuckled from behind her, his cheeks growing red as he ran his fingers through his damp hair.

"Let's just dance. Please." Mikayla whined, following Victor Kim into the middle of the room. Steve Terada pressed play on the stereo system and music flooded the room. Mikayla quickly picked up the routine from long ago, and she danced with the crew, feeling alive and full of energy.

"Damn girl. You still got the moves." Hokuto Konishi bumped hips with Mikayla, both of them laughing loudly at each other. Mikayla breathed in deep, placing her hands on her hips as she watched all of the boys' take seats on the floor.

"Have ya'll been dancing all day?" Brian Hirano nodded, trying to catch his breath as he fell back against the cool, hardwood dance floors. Mikayla chuckled, taking a seat next to Victor.

"Hey. What is everyone doing tonight?" Mikayla asked, picking at the fabric of her dance shorts. She glanced around at the boys, each of them shrugging their shoulders.

"Nothing. Why? What's up Sista?" Steve asked, leaning back on his arms. Mikayla grinned, standing from her spot next to Victor.

"Everyone should come over tonight. We can BBQ and swim. Catch up on everything." Mikayla reached for her bag, hoisting it over her shoulder.

"What time?" Hok asked, pressing his water bottle to his lips, chugging down the rest of clear liquid.

"Around four or five."

"We'll be there." Dominic smiled, his dark eyes scanning Mikayla's body as she smiled, turning around, she left the room. The boys' gathered their belongings and left the center, climbing into the cars and going home to get ready for the BBQ.

An hour had passed and Mikayla climbed out of the shower, wrapping a soft towel around her body as she stepped into her room. Mikayla grabbed her swimsuit and swiftly put it on, she pulled a tank top over her head and slipped on a pair of shorts. Mikayla straightened her hair real quick and skipped into the kitchen.

"HOUSEKEEPING!" Mikayla heard a faint voice ring from the other side of the front door. She scrunched up her face, smiling as she opened the door. Dominic batted his eyelashes and let out a toothy grin. Mikayla chuckled as the boys stepped into her house.

"SWIMMING!" Aris yelled from the living room. Mikayla watched as he rid himself of his shirt and flip flops. He ran outside and jumped straight into the pool.

"There are beers and other shit in the fridge if you guys want something to drink." Mikayla carried a try of hamburgers and hot dogs out to the grill. Aris smiled up at her as she passed him by the pool.

"Don't you even think about it Boy." Mikayla pointed her finger at him as she set the tray of food on the side panel, making her way back into the house. She grabbed a spatula and tongs and found herself standing in front of the grill once again.

"Need any help babe?" Dominic asked from beside her. Mikayla smiled up at him and shook her head.

"Nope. Just go swimming and relax, I have it covered." Dominic smiled and pressed his lips to her temple, sending shivers down her spine. Mikayla closed the top of the grill and turned around, smiling at all of the rowdy boys in the pool. She sighed, her eyes landing on Dominic. His wet hair was flat against his forehead, the blonde chunks sticking out slightly. He glanced up at her and smiled, waving slightly as she walked past the pool and into the house.

"So, you still have a crush on Dom?" Victor asked, taking a seat on one of the open bar stools in the kitchen. Mikayla took a sip of her Mike's Hard Lemonade, shaking her head as she felt a bush overtake her cheeks.

"What makes you think that homeboy?" Victor turned his head slightly sideways, arching an eyebrow as he stared at her. Mikayla didn't back down as she stared back at him, just as hard.

"Y'know, I can read you like an open book my friend." Victor crossed his arms against his chest, smirking as she glared at him.

"I know, that's what I hate about you." Victor glared at her, trying not to smirk as she turned her back on him, grabbing a towel from the draw beneath her.

"Why don't you just tell him? He likes you too." Mikayla shrugged, thinking about it.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship if anything happened between us." Victor nodded. He stood from the stool, walked over to Mikayla and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Mikayla smiled and placed her arms around his waist, feeling the warmth of his body overtake hers. Victor was like a brother to Mikayla, he was amazing.

"Go get in the pool. Have fun. Flirt with Dom. I'll finish the burgers and dogs." Mikayla nodded and followed Victor outside. Dominic was standing by the grill, smiling devilishly at Mikayla. She smiled awkwardly at him as he ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into the pool with him.

"Fuck, Dominic!" Mikayla wailed, pulling her sticky tank top from her body, throwing it out of the pool. She reached for her shorts, unbuttoning the button and throwing them out of the pool as well. She lifted her leg above the water and kicked down, splashing water in Dom's face.

"Oh you're gonna get it." Mikayla screeched as she pulled herself through the water, trying to get away from Dominic as fast as possible, but failing miserably. Dominic wrapped his wrist around her ankle, pulling her under the water. Mikayla kicked her foot, but it ended up in the wrong place.

Dominic came up from the water, hands covering his private area as he yelled out in pain. Mikayla covered her mouth, a gasp escaping her lips as she waded over to Dominic.

"Dominic, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I am so, so, so, sorry!" Dominic smiled softly, pain clearly written on his face.

"It's cool." Dominic stepped out of the pool, sitting on the edge as he clutched his manhood. The boys in the backyard all howled in laughter as Dominic flipped them off.

"Are you okay? I am seriously sorry. I didn't mean too." Mikayla held a worried expression on her face as Dominic stared at her.

"Babe, it's fine. I'll be okay. Stop apologizing." Mikayla bit her lip, looking down into the water.

"Maybe you should massage it for him. Make it feel better." Feng hollered, making Mikayla blush as Dominic glared at him, but a smile still written on his lips.

"You guys are ridiculous." Mikayla sighed as she stepped out of the pool, wrapping a towel around her body. She dried herself off and went inside, grabbing another beer from the fridge as she took a seat at the bar.

"Y'know, I am really okay. Why do you always get so worked up over things like this?" Dominic asked, placing his hands on either side of her, pressing his chest into her back.

"I just do. I don't like hurting people, even if it is on accident. You know that Dom." Mikayla sighed, placing her beer on the counter as Dominic wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Will you come back outside with me? Please." Dominic whispered in her ear, rocking them gently back and forth. Mikayla smiled and stood up, following Dominic back outside. Dominic took the towel from her body and threw it on an empty char. He grabbed her hand and they both jumped in the pool together.

"Food's ready." Victor yelled as he stepped in the house. All of the boys followed him into the house, except Mikayla and Dominic. Dominic smiled as he floated over to Mikayla. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her body against his. Mikayla glanced down at the bond, getting slightly anxious as she breathed in deep. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Dominic smiled as he stared into her deep, emerald eyes.

Mikayla looked away, not able to hold his gaze as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Hey. Look at me." Dominic whispered as she turned her head back towards his. He scanned her face, smiling as her beautiful teeth could be seen beneath her smile.

"Y'know that I like you right?" Dominic muttered, pressing his wet forehead against hers. Mikayla nodded, staring at his beautiful face, wanting to feel his soft lips against hers. Dominic's hand gently squeezed the back of her thigh as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I like you too. A lot." Mikayla whispered, closing her eyes as he pulled her closer, if even possible.

"Mhm. I know." Dominic smiled, feeling her hot breath hit his lips. He wanted her, more then anything in the world, and he had her, in his arms, but he was frozen.

"I love you." Dominic whispered, not giving her a chance to reply as he pressed his plump lips to hers. Her soft lips gave him goose bumps as they shared a passionate kiss. A kiss filled with love, determination, and hope. He loved Mikayla to the end of the world and back, it was finally time to show her.


End file.
